Redemption
by Feni
Summary: Atem didn't go to the afterlife after the Ceremonial Duel. In order to purify his soul, he must travel through the world of Pokémon with Satoshi as his guide. No one said this was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This series will be a crossover of **epic** proportions, and it's all Atem-centric! We'll be venturing through the worlds of Pokémon, Final Fantasy X/X-2, Rurouni Kenshin, Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, and Harry Potter!

Trust me, it'll work. I have it **all** planned out. Redemption will focus on the Pokémon aspect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) and/or Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Redemption<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 1 – The Shadow Realm**

* * *

><p>This certainly was <strong>not<strong> the afterlife, if the swirling shadows had anything to do with it. Atem opened his eyes to greet the murky wisps gathering at his feet. His crimson eyes widened at the darkness threatening to swallow his soul, again.

"What is this?" Atem asked no one in particular.

_"So you have returned, slave."_

The pharaoh turned on his heel, attempting to find the source of the voice. Finding no one, his temper began to flare. "Show yourself!"

_"That is no way to speak to us, Shadow-weilder."_ At those words, shackles clamped around his feet.

The king gasped at the sudden entrapment. _**No, this can't be happening, **_he thought, trying to release his bound legs. "What is the meaning of this?" Atem screamed. "I've defeated my _aibou_ in a duel. Why have I returned to the Shadow Realm?"

A cackle echoed around him. A normal person would have cringed at the laugh, but Atem didn't so much as flinch. He merely glared into the unknown. _"Don't you remember how we helped you seal away the evil all those years ago?"_

"Of course. I bound my soul to the puzzle to keep Zorc's entity trapped as well. Breaking the Milennium Pendant sealed us both away for many millennia. What does that have to do with my imprisonment now?"

_"Ah, so our dear Pharaoh does not completely remember how the ritual went. Interesting. Then let us show you, our __**dear**__ king."_

Atem found himself swept into a memory. He floated above a tanned room, a large feather bed sitting against one wall. _**This is… my room at the palace?**_ Crimson eyes saw two men walk into the room, one of them himself. "I… have one last request as your king," the memory of the pharaoh whispered to a brunette.

"Anything," the other replied in a heartbeat to the king's turned back. Atem's heart clenched; he reminded him so much of Mahado. Was it possible that he had a friend just as close, if not closer?

"When Heba's time comes… please see to it that he is buried with me." Heba? Who in the world was that? Didn't that mean… Atem's eyes widened at the tone he took with the name.

The scene melded away to reveal red. Atem took a step back when he realized he was standing in a pool of blood. "My king!" The spirit turned left to see a battered soldier leaning against an archway. Atem gasped as he saw himself bleeding out on the floor. His wrists were slashed across the main veins, causing the liquid to spill quickly. His tanned skin was now a sickly gray, and he was fading fast.

"Cas-Cassius?" Crimson met gray eyes. So that was the name of the brunette.

The soldier knelt next to the fallen king. "I'll stop the blee—"

"No," said Atem's former self, as blood continued to pour out of his wrists, creating a pentagram around them. "L-leave, before…"

"I won't let you die like this!"

"Go!" Shadows shoved the general off of the raised platform. Cassius could only watch as the pharaoh began to scream and convulse. And all he and the current Atem could do was sit and watch.

"_You see, __**master**__," _the shadows drawled as the scene faded back into the Shadow Realm, "_not everything went according to your plans. Although you were successful in sealing yourself and Zorc away, you __**inadvertently**__ committed suicide. The sealing spell only required a drop of your blood, and yet you slashed both wrists."_

Atem remained silent after the explanation. He lifted his arms and silently ordered a few Shadows to slice the gold bracelets off of his wrists. Sure enough, there were ugly scars extending over both. "What could have drove me to…" he whispered to himself, clenching both hands into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

The Shadows dared to laugh. "_Love can make one do drastic things, __**my liege**__. It seems that you've fallen in love with his reincarnation. However, it seems like your love was unrequited…"_

The pharaoh bit the insides of his cheeks. "There is nothing I can do about it now."

"_And that is where we can aid you,_" the Shadows continued. "_We pulled a few strings and have devised a plan to return you to your own realm. However, we need a bit of input from you._"

The pharaoh jerked his head up, staring into the endless blackness. "Anything," he said in a heartbeat. "What do I need to do?"

"_You will need to travel to many different worlds to atone for your sin. The first is filled with fantastical creatures known as Pokémon. There you will save the world from impending doom, because we all know that you're __**drawn**__ to it._" They cackled again, causing Atem to shiver.

Suddenly, a rainbow portal appeared beneath the pharaoh's feet. "Is that it?" Atem shouted as a wind began to spin around him.

"_Do you want more to do?_"

"Not particularly." As the lights increased in intensity, Atem remembered something. "Why are you doing this?"

"_As much as we… __**dislike**__ you, we don't __**loathe **__you. You are the one who gave us life, after all. We wish you luck on your newest journey, Creator. A boy named Satoshi shall greet you on your arrival._"

Atem disappeared in a swirl of rainbow light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Glad that people found an interest in this! I love the plot that I made, and it seems like other people still remember it. You see, this started as a Role-Play plot over on Neopets back in 2007. And to think, people in 2012 still remember me! xD

**Warnings:** Yes, this is the prequel to Wake Me Up When This Chaos Ends. You don't need to read that other Pokémon fanfiction in order to understand this one, but I encourage you to read it if you want a taste of apocalyptic!Pokémon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) and/or Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Redemption<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 2 – A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, my pharaoh. You'll be reunited with your loved one in due time," a soft, feminine voice whispered from somewhere above. Atem groaned and forced his eyes open, immediately regretting it. Light assaulted his senses, causing the king to close his eyes again. He heard a sigh from above him. "Honestly. You haven't changed a bit."<p>

Who in the world was talking to him? It was almost as if she knew who he was, but Atem was assured that he had never been to this world before. "Who… who are you?" the former king managed to ask once he found his voice.

"Hm, good question," the voice mused. "You could say that I was once a very good friend to you, in a time and dimension far different from this. You believe souls can be reborn, no? In layman's terms, that's what happened to me. In every world you travel to, there's a chance you'll encounter someone like me: a soul of someone you knew raised in a completely different environment."

_Time and dimension? Did the Shadows truly have the capability to do such?_ Atem thought. _And what is this about souls crossing dimensions?_

It was almost as if she could read his mind, evidenced when she replied. "There's a sorceress… Well, everyone calls her the Dimensional Witch. She's the one who sent you to me." The girl paused and took in a deep breath before continuing. "It was my wish that you arrive in this Ra-forsaken world close to your destination. Goodness knows where you would have ended up otherwise; you may have met a premature end."

_A premature end? What in the world have I gotten myself into?_ Any other person probably would be hyperventilating by now, but Atem had been through his share of adventures. Instead he took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart down some.

"Why don't you try opening your eyes again, my pharaoh? **Slowly** this time." A giggle accompanied the end of that sentence.

So he did. He found his head resting on the girl's lap, leaving him staring up at her face. Long black hair with blonde side bangs and red highlights framed her face. Her smile accentuated the sparkle in her wide golden eyes. She wore a worn kimono, much like the styles used in his home world during festivals.

"You look familiar," Atem commented. "I… apologize for not remembering."

Her smile did not falter. "No worries, my king. You'll remember when the time is right. This journey… is as much about you trying to regain the memories of your friends in Egypt. You'll see my soul and the soul of Cassius, in every world you encounter. I do hope that this is making some inkling of sense." She giggled nervously, a hand patting the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

Considering all the hell he'd been through on his first journeys, something like reborn souls was nothing. Atem nodded. "I indeed understand. Might I be able to see the surroundings, though?"

The girl gasped and flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have moved you when you first awoke. I'm really, **really** sorry! Here, let me give you a hand up." She reached her hands behind his shoulder blades and pushed up. Atem was able to place his own palms on the ground to support himself as he looked around. To his right was a grand lake; from the look of it, it was not manmade. Leading up to it, from Atem's left, was a colonnade made of various deciduous trees.

It wasn't the physical aspects of the forest that interested the man, though. No, it was the spiritual power this place held. Even the trees had a calming, visible aura around them. To the untrained eye there was nothing, but to those like Atem who dabbled in magic, the trees sparkled ever so slightly.

After a bit of shuffling from behind him, Atem heard, "This is Viridian Forest, my pharaoh. This place, as you may have noticed, is a reservoir for magic in this region of the world."

The man stood up and turned around to see the girl. She was just a bit shorter than him, about Yuugi's height. _Wait_, Atem thought, eyes going wide. _If it were not for the difference in gender and eye-color, she looks just like him! But how?_As he opened his mouth to ask, the girl tensed. "What's wrong?" he asked, crimson eyes narrowing.

"We have to get away from this place, now!" the girl shouted, grabbing one of his wrists. "C'mon!" She tugged him forward, away from the lake. Out of nowhere, a roar echoed through the Viridian Forest. That caused her to move even faster.

"What are we running from?" Atem managed to gasp as they continued to sprint over fallen branches and poisonous plants.

"It's called a Rogue, and it's only after me. You'll be on your own once we reach the edge of the forest." The girl screamed. "I just need to get you there first!" She cheered as she saw light ahead of them. "What I need you to do is—"

The tackle of a blur of red caused her to stop. The girl released Atem's hand as she was pinned to the ground by a large dog-like creature. The former king called to his Shadows, but to his surprise none came. "What?" he asked, glancing down. The Puzzle wasn't there. "Shit," he swore.

"Get out of here, Atem! Take this!" The girl managed to reach into an inner pocket of her kimono to grab something. She rolled the device to Atem, who snatched it up before the creature could bite his hand.

"I'm not leaving you!" Atem shouted back, fully prepared to take down the beast with his bare hands.

"No, I'll take care of this myself," she replied. The girl took a deep breath then glared up at the creature. "If you let him go freely," she whispered with a tone of finality, "I'll come quietly. Now get off of me, Arcanine, or I'll kill myself before Blood Raven can get a hand on me."

Atem's eyes widened considerably at the statement. The dog backed off the girl slowly, head bowed. _Would she have so easily taken her life?_

"Now what I need you to do, my pharaoh," the girl said in an even tone, keeping her eyes on the Arcanine, "is follow this path south to the next town. A boy named Satoshi Akai will be more than happy to help you. I've prepared all that you'll need in your upcoming journey. Hide that Pokéball until you get there; the _Yami no Kaze_ shouldn't know that you have a Pokémon, got it?"

Although he still had a million questions running around in his head, Atem nodded dumbly. "I understand."

"Now go, you dolt. I'll see you later."

Atem turned and ran. The last thing he could remember was a flash of heat and a blow to the back of his head before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Atem groaned as he attempted to blink his eyes open. What he assumed was the sun blared so bright that he clenched his eyelids shut. He'd wait until much, much later to try again. "Thank goodness!" he heard from his right. "Satoshi, your friend is awake!" The former pharaoh heard a door open and the exchange of footsteps.<p>

"You look like you've been to hell and back," a new voice commented. If Atem guessed correctly, he was probably around Yuugi and his friends' age. "I found you in the Viridian Forest… I'm the friend the Shadows told you about. I guess this would be less awkward if you could actually **look** at me, but it's pretty bright out there. The blinds are pulled over the windows, but hey, what can you say. It's summer." That explained a few things. Atem managed to nod slightly before dizziness overcame him. "Mom's washing your clothing; it looked pretty beat up but not as bad as you. You'll get them back once they're done drying outside. In the meantime, I hope you don't mind the stuff you have on right now."

It was then that Atem realized he was wearing sweatpants and some kind of cotton shirt. The comforting warmth was quite the change from the icy grip of the Shadows. Atem tried to curb his annoyance at the darkness, but he wasn't too successful judging by his host's next reaction. "Anyway, I can tell that you're pissed over something, so I'll leave you to rest. Mom'll have lunch ready in an hour or so, and you're welcome to join us." A scraping of a chair against a wooden floor and a click later, the room was silent once more.

_Where has the kindness in my world gone? _Atem thought to himself. _This teenager reminds me so much of aibou_. _They would have been great friends._ It all came back to Yuugi, didn't it. The Heba that he talked about in his memory... Heba meant game in ancient Egyptian, and Yuugi meant game in modern Japanese. Although Atem could not remember the boy—a fact that irked him to the extreme—his gut told him that Heba and Yuugi were one and the same, reincarnates if you will.

If Atem **did** love Yuugi's soul in his past life, wouldn't he remember it?

Atem groaned and pressed his head further back into his pillow. This was far too complex to think about now. What he needed to do was recover… and figure out what to do next.

He didn't know exactly how much time had passed until he felt well enough to get out of the bed. The amount of light filtering through the window told Atem that it was early evening, though. _I must have slipped in and out of consciousness for a few hours at least, _Atem thought to himself as he stepped outside of his room. The size and layout of the house reminded Atem of the Game Shop. His heart clenched at the thought of his _aibou_ and their friends, but he quickly squashed the feelings down as to not rile the Shadows. Although he didn't have the Puzzle on him, it wouldn't hurt to be too careful.

When Atem reached the kitchen, two people turned to him. One was the young boy he talked to earlier. The boy's mother smiled at him. "You're finally awake! Come and have some dinner." Atem's stomach grumbled, causing a fierce blush to cover his face. He could only hope his dusky skin hid some of the redness. "Don't be embarrassed," the woman continued. "After the state you came in earlier, I assumed you'd be hungry."

Satoshi grinned and bit into a juicy burger. "Mom's cooking is the best! Guaranteed it's not poisoned or anything!" He winced when his mother whacked him on the back of the head. "**Mom**!"

That caused Atem to chuckle. It was a full, hearty sound, one Atem was sure he hadn't made in quite some time. Apparently it was contagious as both Satoshi and his mother began to laugh as well. That was, until Satoshi began choking on the piece of burger he'd just swallowed. A few pounds on his chest released the piece of meat.

The rest of dinner was a calmer affair as Satoshi and his mother began to explain the basics of the world to him. Apparently there were creatures called Pokémon which people used for many purposes: companionship, battling, performing, everything really. It was a lot to take in, but Atem knew that only time could really tell how much he absorbed.

"_Hide that Pokéball until you get there; the Yami no Kaze shouldn't know that you have a Pokémon, got it?"_

Atem suddenly remembered the sphere he had hidden in his clothing. He took out the miniaturized Pokéball and held it out in an open palm. "I was given this by a mysterious girl in the forest. I am unsure of what creature may be inside."

Satoshi frowned. "She's a friend of mine, don't worry. Same hair colors as you, right?" A nod. "She wasn't with you when I found you, so she's probably on the run again."

"There was a canine-like creature she called an Arcanine which was tracking her. She also mentioned something about Rogues? Could you clarify?"

The boy and his mother shared a look. "Rogues… Rogues are manmade creations," Satoshi began. "To put it simply, their hearts were unnaturally shut, causing their rage and other negative emotions to grow. There aren't many out there, and I'm part of an organization out there to stop these monsters before they run rampant." The sixteen-year-old trainer held out a small broach. A blue and white shield was surrounded by two golden wings. "They're called the _Kibou no Senshi _or Warriors of Hope. Most of us use KnS for short."

Satoshi leaned back in his chair. "I'm actually headed to the Isshu region tomorrow to meet up with some allies. I'm no strategist; I just follow my gut!" he exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Atem shook his head with a hint of a smile on his face. _Just like Jounouchi_.

"But anyway, you can click on the button in front of the Pokéball to enlarge it, and press it again to release the Pokémon inside."

"Very well." Atem pointed the ball at a clear area of the kitchen and followed Satoshi's instructions. The Pokéball split open at its seam, bright red light forming into a tiny form. When the light dispersed, a jackal-like creature appeared, kneeling on one knee. It raised its head and opened its eyes. Bright ruby irises stared into Atem's crimson ones unflinchingly.

"_I am Kkwy,_ _a Riolu. I have been given to you as protection, my liege_."

There was a tug at Atem's heart. The telepathy felt eerily similar to the Mind Link he and Yuugi once shared. There was something missing, though, something that the pharaoh couldn't quite place. "Protection from the Rogues, I'm assuming?"

A solemn nod. "_Yes, along with those who created them. The _Yami no Kaze_, or Gale of Darkness is responsible for these monsters. They seek to use the Shadows in order to control this dimension, my king._" Atem narrowed his eyes at the revelation. "_Unfortunately, your mission is far from over_."

"Rise and come here, Kkwy." The Riolu immediately obeyed, padding over to Atem. The former pharaoh picked up the small Pokémon and placed him on the table to get a better look at him. "Your name means Dark in ancient Egyptian. Who named you?"

"_The woman who met you earlier named me. She mentioned something about history repeating itself._" Kkwy shifted uneasily. "_Maste—_"

"Do **not **call me that," was the low hiss. "I am **no one's** master. Do I make this clear?" Atem chuckled softly. "I am no longer pharaoh either."

Kkwy frowned. "_What can I call you then? I find it disrespectful to call you by your given name._"

"_I don't want to keep on calling you 'Spirit' or 'Other Me'," Yuugi said with a frown. "What's your name?"_

_The spirit of the pharaoh looked away. "I… I do not know."_

"_What?"_

"_It is true," the specter replied, his voice dropping in tone. "I recall nothing: not my name, my home, my family, my country… Nothing." He held out an open hand before clenching it into a fist. "All I know is that I was sent here for a reason." He locked gazes with Yuugi. "That **we** are here for some reason. As for the details, I'm afraid I cannot tell you."_

_The boy was silent for a few moments._

_The spirit continued, "If you wish to get rid of me, I would find no offense with you. After what I nearly put Kaiba through in order to—"_

_He was cut off by the gentle hands that unraveled his fingers. Yuugi held the spirit of the puzzle's hand between his own. Amethyst eyes shimmered. "No. We're in this together… we'll get your memories back, I promise."_

_The spirit held his breath. "_Aibou_," he finally exhaled when Yuugi smiled. _Do I truly deserve you? Such a kind-hearted soul…

"_What about _Yami_? It means Darkness in Japanese,_" _Yuugi suggested. "Not all darkness is evil, you know."_

"_Yami…" the spirit whispered, the foreign word rolling off of his tongue. "That would be acceptable."_

"Call me Yami. It means Darkness in Japanese. Not all darkness is evil, Kkwy," Atem continued, shaking himself out of his memories. It wouldn't do any good to dwell upon the past. "Though I do wonder how this YnK is controlling the Shadows."

"I may have an answer to that," Satoshi replied. He reached into his vest pocket and retrieved a photograph. The teen slid it across the table face up. It was a shadowy picture of a man with a golden eye etched across a cape. "See that symbol on his back? Intelligence told us that he has golden items with this eye on it."

"The Eye of Horus… The Sennen Items must be responsible." Atem looked up at Satoshi. "Would I be able to accompany you to this Isshu Region? It is my responsibility to control the Shadows, and in the wrong hands the Sennen Items… The Rogues are a prime example of what they can accomplish."

Satoshi laughed as he held out a hand for Atem to shake. As they linked grips, Satoshi said, "I'm here to help you in any way that I can. Now let's get packed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guess who's back? ;3c I'm incorporating the storylines of Black and White into this story, but don't think you'll be able to predict everything! ^~ I'm using the Japanese terms through this fic, so for all of you Pokémon fans reading this: Green = Shigeru = Gary, Hiun City = Castelia City, and Vio = Zinzolin.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is the prequel to Wake Me Up When This Chaos Ends. You don't need to read that other Pokémon fanfiction in order to understand this one, but I encourage you to read it if you want a taste of apocalyptic!Pokémon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh) and/or Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Redemption<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 2 – A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>They were both up at dawn the next day, which was apparently a feat for Satoshi judging by his unkempt appearance and bedhead. Atem couldn't help but hide a laugh at the sleepy look in the teenager's eyes as they met in front of Satoshi's house.<p>

"Thank you, Mrs. Akai," Atem said with a bow. "I appreciate all that you've done to aid in my recovery."

The brunette waved a hand at him. "It was no problem at all! You and my boy keep each other safe. Even though Satoshi's been traveling from region to region for the last six years, I can't help but worry."

"Is that not the duty of a mother?" Atem inquired. "Satoshi is extremely lucky to have one such as you." He smiled as Mrs. Akai blushed at the praise. She really did deserve it for all she did. From what he saw last night, Atem noted that she cooked all the meals and completed all of the household chores with little help. He couldn't help but compare her to Yuugi's own stay-at-home mother. Satoshi's and Yuugi's families were even more similar as there was no sign of their fathers anywhere… not that Atem was crude enough to ask about them straight out.

However, unlike his partner's family, Mrs. Akai was always around. Atem's gaze softened as he watched the mother say goodbye to her son. She placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him tight. Satoshi returned the embrace just as firmly. _I never saw such a bond between _Aibou _and his own mother, _Atem thought as he turned around and walked a few yards away. A few moments of privacy were called for.

He pulled on the strap of a backpack slung against his shoulder. The Shadows had warned Satoshi well; everything had been prepared for Atem. His pack was filled with everything a traveling trainer needed: Pokéballs, potions, berries… The only other things he needed were technologies from Isshu. Of course, Atem vehemently argued over expenses, but the Akai family made the point that Atem didn't have any currency from this world. He eventually settled on an I.O.U.

His royal garb sat at the bottom of the backpack. Instead he wore a crimson tank top the same shade as his eyes. Jeans sat snug on his hips, held up by a few belts, one of which held Riolu's Pokéball. A long black blazer wrapped about his torso. Atem's hand went to the center of his chest above his heart.

The missing puzzle disturbed him. Atem had no doubt that the Millennium Items had something to do with these Rogues. The questions were where the Items were and more importantly who had the expertise to use them in such a way?

"Hey, thanks for waiting," Atem heard from his left. He turned his head to see Satoshi dressed in jeans and a light jacket. The outfit was predominantly red and white. The other teen grinned and placed a matching baseball cap atop the mop of black he called his hair. "Let's go! We have a five minute walk south to our first ferry. That'll take us to Cinnabar. In about half an hour, we'll get there. Then we can catch our ride to Isshu. Got all of that?"

Atem chuckled. "More or less." He blinked, realizing something. "Do you not have a Pokémon of your own?"

Satoshi's grin immediately disappeared. "Noticed that, huh." He motioned for the other teenager to walk side by side with him. "Most of my Pokémon were Converted into Rogues when this whole mess started."

"You said 'most', not 'all'."

"You really are a smart one," Satoshi commented off-handedly, causing a small blush to crawl up Atem's neck. "My best buddy, Pikachu, is in Isshu right now. I left him there with a researcher friend of mine, because that's where he's the safest. This region, Kanto, was the first struck by what we call the Chaos. Since I'm current Champion of Kanto, it was my responsibility to face the YnK head-on."

Atem didn't bother to ask what happened in detail. The grieving look on Satoshi's face was enough.

"They were just too strong," Satoshi whispered brokenly. "A lot of my friends lost their lives in that first big battle."

"I apologize for your loss, Satoshi."

The teen shrugged. "It took me a while, but sometimes you've just gotta move on, you know? The commander of the Warriors of Hope told me that. You'll be meeting her later on today. She's been in more contact with Yuuko, so you'll get most if not all of your questions answered."

A few minutes later, Atem found himself staring up at a large ferry. The boat was easily three stories tall and about four times as long. He was immediately whisked back in his memory to the day before he and his friends separated. They had all embarked upon a ferry similar to this, though much smaller. Atem chuckled to himself, oblivious to Satoshi's quizzical look.

The Egyptians believed that the sun made a new journey across the sky each day. Ra, the god of the morning sun, would travel on two solar boats. The first was the Mandjet, also known as the morning boat. When evening approached, a great serpent called Apophis tried to stop the boat's journey. Some believed that Ra then transformed into a different solar deity in the form of a ram or even a man. The second solar boat, Mesektet, would take this form and carry it through the underworld back towards the east.

_ What symbolization, _Atem thought to himself as he and Satoshi boarded. _Always a boat to start off a new journey. Perhaps some things don't change, no matter what dimension or universe I'm currently… stuck in. _Satoshi left him at the front of the ferry, leaning over the railing. Something about grabbing a bite to eat. As Atem's gaze scanned the horizon, he sighed. _And here I assumed I would rest peacefully after my journey with _Aibou _and our friends. _

At a rattling on his belt, Atem was drawn out of his thoughts. He pulled back his blazer to see his Pokéball rattling. Reaching down, he released the creature inside. The Riolu stretched and hopped upon the railing next to Atem. Calm ruby irises stared into his own. "_You seem confused, ma—"_

"Kkwy…"

The Riolu gasped aloud. _"Sorry! Um… Yami?"_ An affirmative. _"Well um. If you would like to speak to someone privately, you can always share some information with me. Lady Selene taught me that talking about your problems relieves a pressure from your chest, both physically and emotionally."_

"Lady Selene?"

_"Yes! She's the one who bred me, after all. My mother is a Lucario, my evolved form, while my father was a Blaziken, an evolution of one of the beginning Pokémon new trainers start out with in the Houen region. I believe she's the one you ran into when you first arrived."_

Atem hummed. _So _Aibou's _twin is apparently named Selene in this world. Interesting._ "Tell me, Kkwy. What do you know of my 'mission' here in this new world?"

_"Unfortunately, I don't know much. Lady Selene said that if she shared too much information, the enemy could eavesdrop. She's still on the run back in Kanto." _Kkwy frowned. _"I do hope that she'll be all right. I don't have any doubts about her survival skills, but she __**is**__ a frail one."_

The former king distantly remembered the comforting Aura he felt from the girl. _"Can all Pokémon read Auras?"_

A shake of the head. _"Only a few species like myself can read them. This telepathic ability I have is even rarer. The __**humans**__ which understand the magic behind Auras let alone have the ability to read them is even fewer and farther between." _Kkwy nodded his head to Satoshi, who was walking back toward them carrying two ice cream cones. _"He is one of those few."_

"So all is not as blatant as it seems," Atem commented offhandedly, thanking Satoshi for the frozen treat. He thanked the stars that _Aibou _had shown him a few foods back in Japan. Chocolate ice cream in particular was the shared favorite.

Satoshi grinned. "I figured that you were a chocolate person; most people are!" He licked at his scoop of mint-chocolate chip.

"You figured correctly." Atem took a small bite of his own. "Kkwy just told me you have the ability to read auras, Satoshi."

"Yeah… I'm not as good at it as some other people I've met. They told me it was a gift though."

"There are certain Pokémon which have the ability?"

Satoshi reached into his pocked, retrieving a black and blue machine. "This is a Pokédex." He slid the screen up and pressed a few buttons. A large chart showed up. "We've found sixteen types of Pokémon so far. This is a type chart, showing which types are weak Kkto which. Most make sense, which is why I don't use this much anymore. All Psychic and Ghost types can sense auras, but there are special cases."

Atem's eyes scanned the information. No **wonder** why the Pokédex was a prized possession! "Riolu is a Steel and Fighting type," the former king noted aloud.

"Yup! Now if I open his specific entry…" Satoshi selected Riolu's image. He scrolled down until he reached a page called 'Moves'. "Aura Sphere is the signature move of Riolu and Lucario."

"_I have other moves too!_" Kkwy exclaimed, jumping onto Atem's shoulder. "_My move set consists of __Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Blaze Kick, and Bullet Punch._"

The trainer's eyes widened. "Woah. I knew that Selene was a good breeder, but I didn't think she was **that** good!" He whistled. "Damn. No wonder why she's the top breeder for the KnS. We need all the Innocents that we can get after the attack we had the other day." Satoshi shivered. "That's the whole reason why I'm heading to Isshu right now. My friend Green says that Pika's been getting antsy."

_Yes, my friends… _Atem once again turned to the horizon. _I wonder how they are all doing. What would they say if they found out what had occurred?_

_ "I'll give you **my** memories," Yuugi sobbed. "Please, just stay!"_

_ Yami frowned and placed his ghostly hands over his partner's. Although he couldn't touch Yuugi, he could definitely feel the warmth passing between them. He didn't say anything; there was no need to. He could only watch the tears cascading down Yuugi's face and feel his heart clench._

_ They both knew they would need to go their separate ways someday. But were they ready? Certainly not, judging by the burns on Yuugi's pale face. Yam's frown only grew at seeing the possibly-scarred skin. _If only Aibou hadn't tried to solve the Puzzle in that fire… _"Aibou, you need to rest."_

_ Yuugi bowed his head. "But—"_

_ "Aibou." The teen flinched at the stern tone. "Your body is still recuperating." It took all of Yami's will to not try and wipe the tears away. "And your heart… Sleep would do your heart well, little one."_

_ The boy sat down on his bed, still clutching the puzzle close. "But what if… what if I sleep and wake up to find you gone? What will I do then?" A new surge of tears slipped down his cheeks._

_ Yami could only stare. "Aibou…"_

_ Yuugi snapped his head up, staring deep into Yami's eyes. "Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"_

_ Even though Yuugi was not a child in age, Atem knew he wasn't completely grown. He placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and whispered, "Anything for you, Aibou."_

"Hey, you okay?" Atem heard. As he blinked, his eyes refocused. He turned to look at Satoshi. "What's up? We still have a while until we reach Isshu."

"I apologize. I'm merely ruminating."

"Ruminating?"

"Thinking over. Reviewing… Remembering."

Satoshi cocked his head to the side. "Remembering what? Like what did you do before you came here?"

Atem took the rest of the trip to tell Satoshi about his adventures with Yuugi, from the moment he was freed to the moment he walked through the apparent doors to the afterlife. After the tale, Satoshi stood silent.

"Do… do you miss your friends?" the boy asked timidly.

Atem's eyes slipped shut. "That I do."

"I have close friends too. But isn't saying goodbye a good way to test how much you've grown up?"

Crimson irises stared at Satoshi in shock. The boy was looking out at the horizon much the same way Atem just did. Wistfulness was obvious in the chocolate-colored eyes. _Didn't his mother say he traveled for six years? Surely he was accompanied by some companion other than his Pokémon._

"My friends have their own lives to lead, too. We made memories together, both good and bad," Satoshi continued. "Isshu is like a clean slate for me."

Atem chuckled. "You're quite mature for your age, Satoshi."

"Thanks. You too."

* * *

><p>They docked a few hours later in Hiun City, the first place for foreigners to arrive. Unlike Kanto, Isshu flourished. The trees swayed in the summer breeze, and the chatter of Pokémon could be heard. Atem looked around in wonder as Satoshi got them through customs. Apparently the Warriors of Hope were a strong force in the country since they were allowed into Isshu without too many questions.<p>

"This way," Satoshi said, pointing north. "The Commander said she'll be at—look out!"

Atem found himself pinned to the ground as a blast of ice flew over his head. Satoshi groaned, clutching his left leg. "Shit," the teen hissed. "Green's gonna have my head." The limb was frozen solid.

"Kkwy, Blaze Kick!" Atem shouted, releasing his Pokémon. The Riolu burst out of his Pokéball in a flash of red light. With fire burning in the ruby irises, it attacked the snowflake creature which dared to attack Satoshi. It flew backwards into an old man wearing purple robes. Kkwy leapt back to Atem's side, remaining in a fighting position. "We have no qualms with you! Why are you attacking us?" he demanded, glaring at the man.

He chuckled as he got up off of the ground. "Satoshi Akai, code name Red. Major General of the Kibou no Senshi, the Warriors of Hope," the sage began. "You'll merely get in Team Plasma's way."

"Team Plasma?" Atem asked.

"Cryogonal, use another Ice Beam to quiet this boy!" The snowflake creature shook off the tongues of fire from the Riolu's Blaze Kick and began to charge another strike.

The sound of pounding hooves caught their attention then. "Not so fast, Vio! Fire Blast, Helios!" Atem looked up as a milky steed leapt over him. A neigh rang through the area the horse threw its head back and released a five-pointed star blast of fire. The Cryogonal shrieked, falling to the ground unconscious.

A woman with long indigo hair tied back into a ponytail and deep cobalt irises glared at the old man from atop the flaming steed. She wore a samurai's outifit with a navy _gi _and off-white _hakama_. A sleek katana sat on her left hip, Pokéballs wrapped about its sheath. "Tell Ghetsis that he will **never** control Isshu, not while the Warriors of Hope are present. Go." She brandished her blade, causing Vio to flinch. "Or shall I test out how truly sharp this _sakabatou_ is?"

The sage screamed and returned his Pokémon, immediately fleeing. Once he was gone, the woman dismounted her steed. She ran over to the two teenagers, quickly resheathing her sword. Helios followed suit, nudging at Satoshi's leg with his snout. At a nod from the woman, a soft fire was blown onto the ice, melting it.

Satoshi sighed in relief. "Thanks, Commander."

_The Commander is a woman?_ Atem had nothing against her; he was just… surprised.

"We should get this checked. Helios?" Satoshi eeped as he was hauled onto the steed's back. "Go on ahead. Green's waiting for you in the Pokémon Center."

"But—"

"I need to speak to Atem alone," was the curt reply.

The boy frowned. "Yes, ma'am…" Helios trotted away, leaving Atem and the Commander alone.

In a swift movement, she knelt upon one knee in front of him. "My liege," she murmured.

Atem's eyes widened as memories assaulted him.

_The sands of Egypt fluttered about as a result of a recent dust storm. Atem barked out orders to his generals as they scrambled about, tending to the injured and the chaos caused by them._

"_My pharaoh!" he turned to the left to see Selene. She was dressed in a simple white dress and held a golden staff. "Where do you need me the most?"_

"_How much _heka_ do you have left?"_

_The young girl brought her left arm forward, the stone fan opening to reveal a glowing bar. "I have a good half of my _heka _remaining. I only needed to summon a few times."_

_Atem frowned. "Selene…"_

_She waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I was already scolded by Cassius **and** Heba about it. I'll take it easy from here on in."_

_Another patter of feet came from his right. A young woman who looked nearly identical to Selene fell to her knees. She was dressed in the same white cloth as Selene, though a crimson sash sat around her waist. Atem knelt and gathered the petite into his arms. "Heba, are you all right?"_

_A tiny nod. "Yes. Just… tired." Amethyst irises—so familiar—locked with his own crimson ones. "Alexis and Cassius are guarding the palace walls. Seth and the rest of the Priests are dealing with the enemy's Shadow creatures." She leaned her sweaty forehead against his neck. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh. I'm just so tired…"_

_The screech of a monster caused all of them to look up. A flaming horse flew through the skies, shooting a five-pointed star at a ghoul. Once assured at the foe was incapacitated, it swooped low enough to touch the ground. To Atem's surprise, there was a woman on the Firewing Pegasus' back. She had long brunette hair tied back into a ponytail and wore the pleated iron armor of a foreign country._

"_Cassius is worried about all of you." She turned to Selene. "Lumina, he needs your help. A poisoned arrow nicked his side."_

_Selene gasped. "We have to hurry. Poison is a fight against time." She hopped on behind the warrior, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Let's go, Alexis!"_

Atem came back to himself with a groan. _Was that… a memory from the time I was king? _He placed a hand on his forehead and took a better look at the female samurai. _She looks just like the Alexis in my memory._ "You…"

The Commander smirked up at him. "I am known as Setsuka in this life, my liege."

He shook his head. "Rise, Setsuka. I'm no longer your king."

"You will always be my king, Atem, no matter what life I am living." She frowned as he stumbled forward. One of her hands went to his back. "What's wrong?"

"My… my head…" The world span as he passed out in Setsuka's arms.


End file.
